The Detective and the Witch
by DarkNightmare578
Summary: Naoto and Ange knew they were similar, just like how everyone else knew it even Chie and Mion realized it... neither one didn't expect it to be right on the mark considering that Naoto had a witches power. Pairings listed, no yuri, rated M due to sadists.


_**I noticed something interesting from an roleplay I've been doing with a friend of mine for awhile now one thing being similarities between Shirogane Naoto and Ushiromiya Ange and other characters. It honestly produced rather interesting pairings also: Ryoji/Rena, Ken/Rika, Minato/Shion, Seta/Frederica, Naoto/Kanji, Battler/Beato, Minako/Shinjiro, Philemon/Lambda, Gaap/Ripper Jack, Belphegor/Pyro Jack, Mammon/Black Frost, Tanny (obvious nickname)/Jack Frost, Yukari/Satoshi, Yukiko/Jin, Chidori/Junpei, Akihiko/Mitsuru, Chie/Yosuke (they're broken up though like the next pairing.), Mion/Keiichi, Naoya/Siesta 410, Takeharu/Siesta 00, Reiji/Siesta 45, Asmodeus/Koromaru (he has a human form mind you.) to name some of them. But, that's besides the point... the story is basically involving sometime after a trip to the past well more like during it, Minato actually had children with Shion although their both teenagers yet he was prepared to be there for his children also why he decided that it might be best to stop holding off on proposing. Ange of course appeared there because of something that happened in an alternate world involving her friends and family much like before caused by Eva-Beatrice who... wait this would be a spoiler if I said it. This summary aside, its time to begin.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Naoto or rather Naoko wasn't even that certain upon the actions she had performed, so far she wondered how her life just turned so upside down and topsy turvy, not that she minded this she just wanted to know about it. She currently was being trained alongside Ange by both Izanami... who's red gleaming eyes could scare her grandpa and Shion and Mion's grandma into pissing themselves probably considering how dangerous the woman is, Virgilia who had came there mostly to make sure Lambda and Frederica don't do anything to cause destruction or worst. One of the worse things they did whenever going out from what she heard Izanami mention happened to be that blackout in San Francisco, although she was still a trainee in terms of magic her job still is in the mix as a detective. Plus, something about Erika Furudo rubbed her the wrong way, Naoko had been taught to not throw temper tantrums or act childish whenever anything doesn't go her way... that's when she tried finding evidence to support her facts and details involving what her fellow police officers had declined. Erika acted differently, she threw fits if they didn't listen to her even did so after being told she didn't have the facts to show it is true, she didn't exactly perform detailed investigations on a crime scene and made sure that she had everything collected to show her theories did have proof behind them. That was why instead of Erika, the Prefactual Police favored Naoko mostly because she did a great job on every part of her cases due to her workaholic nature and being somewhat of a perfectionist. This had to be why in Naoko's opinion that Erika saw her as a rival and somebody that she desperately wanted to take down mostly due to Naoko's nickname being Detective Prince or Princess much to her displeasure since she didn't exactly see that name as a good thing. Apparently, it seemed like solving twenty three now twenty four cases since Takaya and Shuji were both taken down with assistance from Chidori and Jin who they managed to gather into their family. Chidori was by showing her that they weren't what Takaya made them out to be, Jin believe it or not fell for Yukiko, she returned those feelings yet neither one could be open about it due to enemies Jin made during his illegal activities part of why everyone kept it a secret from any outsiders. Ange seemed to be pretty much worn out much like the bluenette detective, she couldn't blame her for that seeing as how Izanami and Virgilia run them both ragged. Maria was also going to start instruction with them since they thought it might be a good idea for her to keep learning... they were probably fortunate enough that Izanami changed her path from following Beato's, that was one thing Naoko didn't think should happen since nobody would want to end up in Yomi like the Endless Witch herself and even Eva-Beatrice who tried to kill her before for resisting that punishment she inflicted upon the Kirijo Group Dorms. Or, most likely to avenge Beato herself... in her opinion that bitch did not know the true meaning of suffering like each one of them knew from their lives anyways.

"Think we'll have to sit through something insane again Ange-chan?" Naoko asked, her cobalt blue eyes moving their gaze towards the red heads blue ones silently to try seeing if her best friend had any ideas only to have her answer as a shrug then she spoke up. "No idea... its still getting annoying to have to sit through Battler nii-sama being tortured by Beato..."

Naoko had to agree on this, it certainly was annoying that Beato just had to pick the evening to do that, part of why most everyone in there went to sleep during the morning's so they don't get kept up by the screams of pain and cackling filling the air. It was annoying enough from Gaap anyways, yet she seemed to have toned it down after getting together with Rip but that didn't stop her sadism any and the fact she basically has the eldest Jack Brother collared to keep him nearby because without her anywhere near him then he'd end up going into psychotic rampages. From what she found out, Rip had been called a bloody thirsty beast plenty of times by other's which held true to something Elizabeth had mentioned before to them... call a man a monster enough and over time he believes it so is what she can remember about it from hearing. She did have to admit, it was strange to see Gaap together with the eldest brother even if Ryoji most of the time had to distract Rena because of the fact she usually went after the kids, especially Jack Frost considering his appearance is of a cute ten year old boy. She hadn't exactly seen Pyro Jack in awhile much like Jack Frost, yet it seemed like he was around thirteen maybe fourteen years old he acted differently than the rest of his brother's so far also. Maybe its because Pyro is mature for his age and doesn't try joking around much unless Jack starts one up, but he doesn't really do that much anymore which is good in her opinion. She sometimes had to help watch Hazuki and Kai whenever her brother and Shion, needed a sitter when her sister and Shinjiro were busy or too tired to watch over them. She only knew that whatever they were doing involved using a whip Mitsuru had seeing as how Hanyuu ran in her room screaming from that a couple of times but she usually ran into Rika and Ken's room during Beato torturing Battler, she still has no idea why that girl is scared of them it isn't like their going to point those weapons of theirs at her since Mitsuru has them store them away somewhere so nobody discovers them or get's hurt by accident.

"Let's see here then... so far we've been taught things, ended up having to evade Izanami's attacks because of her bad mood due to Izanagi leaving for awhile, went into Alice's mind where everyone we know looked like Wonderland characters. Mad Hatter being my brother... Mad Seamstress was Shion-chan, Cheshire Cat was Ryoji-kun, White Rabbit was Ken-kun."

"Then there's the fact that Izanami nearly went ballistic on Oryo and your grandfather, dragged Eva-Beatrice down to Yomi _again_ then by some miracle she managed to talk Takano of all people into seeing that Alice needed help much like she does. I haven't really seen anybody that scarred in my life since her backs covered in burn scars and her stomach is too somewhat." Ange crossed her arms, she kind of wondered though why did Alice have those scars, but regardless she didn't ask about it since she supposed that it was too personal for an answer to be received. It was hard enough to think about what could be possibilities behind them, she didn't exactly know much involving Alice anyways.

"Yeah, wasn't that pretty she tried killing off Siesta 410... it seemed like Siesta 00 was going to go insane considering that they use to be four, 556 died whenever Rosa tore the rabbit doll she had been created from apart." That's when Naoko figured something out, her eyes widening slightly the moment a grin appeared across her lips which was a rare sight. "Wait, I think I know how to bring her back, Kanji can sew her back together that has to work so that magic should be able to bring her back to life... if it doesn't work then there has to be another way."

"That could work, but I'm not certain on how it would turn out." Ange stared at Naoko, crossing her legs whenever a knock came at the door, Naoko ended up walking over towards the door opening it up and staring at Jessica.

"We were going to have a game night, you two want to join us?" Jessica asked, the bluenette detective stared at her then over at the red headed witch as if to see what she thought about that.

"I guess we could." Naoko answered, she had a pretty bad feeling though about this honestly, it wasn't exactly a good thing either seeing that it involved a game night... she honestly thought that Mion might be planning on dragging them somewhere. She rather not be dragged off too far away from the hotel their having to stay at while the Dorms is repaired for the second time in a row thanks to Izanami's rage causing an explosion that was bad enough to tear up Izanagi's shirt and pant leg both. Fortunately, his jacket wasn't ruined probably because Izanami didn't want that to be ruined since it happened to be his favorite one and the one he usually gave to her whenever he left because of his scent being covered in it.

Ange stood up off her bed, following after Naoko when she headed down the stairs towards the lobby of the inn, she ended up stopping on the first step thinking she heard somebody singing Senketsu no Chikai by Yousei Teikoku then suddenly she started to sing along which was strange to everyone down there since Naoko even if she did sound great at singing didn't do so unless she was made to. She couldn't even stop herself when it stopped merely for a moment only to restart the song forcing her to sing it alone this time.

_Ayakashi no izanai ni kotaetamae._

_Yobidashitaru sonataeto._

_Michibikareshi mi wo._

_Sashidasu wa senketsu wo._

_Yubisaki no akashi._

_Hikari no kami mo azamuku chikai._

_Ayakashi no izanai ni kotaetamae._

_Ochiru kogareru inochi wo toshite seiyaku no gi wo._

_Mune no kusabi ni tamuke no sanka shinen no chi e._

_Mi ni matoishi kokushoku no._

_Ibara no DORESU wo._

_Sameageru senketsu wa._

_Eien no akashi._

_Kuchibiru yosete saigo no chikai._

_Ayakashi no izanai ni kotaetamae._

_Ware no bishou ni inochi wo toshite chiriyuku hana yo._

_Setsuna no mitsu ni torawaretamae shinen no chi de._

_Kuroki chi wo ikuoku no hana de umete._

_Subete kakushita ganbutsu no shiro genei no chi e._

_Ayakashi no izanai ni kotaetamae._

_Ochiru kogareru inochi wo toshite seiyaku no gi wo._

_Mune no kusabi ni tamuke no sanka shinen no chi e._

Whenever the song had finished, she ended up snapping out of the song, confused honestly on how this had happened only to shake her head deciding that perhaps questioning it would be a horrible idea, stepping down there finally when Minako stared at her younger sister not really that certain on what else she could say anyways since she didn't think Naoko singing on her own accord would ever happen. Better yet, nobody thought that could happen considering this is Naoko that their talking about, Erika who had decided to grace them with her presense seemed rather peeved that she couldn't beat her on terms of who has the best voice part of why she seemed to be in a foul mood she didn't like Naoko for a reason after all.

"Uh... my bad?" Naoko rubbed the back of her neck a little, she didn't exactly know why Erika just had to glare at her usually and behave in such a way, her eyes were more focused on the ground shortly so not to end up staring at the other detective. Sitting down by Kanji she promptly laid her head in his lap, Ange took a seat nearby the couple since they got along pretty well in her opinion... plus she thought that Naoko had quite the catch because of Kanji being someone who could perfectly understand her. She knew that the blond rebel could understand herself also part of why she tried staying around them since he's a good friend with Naoko being her best friend, so far Kanji was sewing another doll of Jack's other form probably to give to Maria. Ange happened to be quite surprised that Rosa hadn't noticed his sewing skills since he happened to be great at it, she did wonder how many dolls he sewed so far since he seemed to be a rather nice boy although his actions led to him being misunderstood and others calling him names due to his hobby not being masculine by their standards.

Then came the drawing of names... which Mion happened to have suggested, Keiichi was the first one to draw after Yosuke joined them whenever he pulled out a name he gulped, he seemed to have paled considerably.

"Who'd you get Kei-chan?" Mion asked, staring at him whenever he gulped trying to find out how to answer that.

"K-K-K..."

"Well, spit it out!"

"K-Kan... ji..."

Mion fell over laughing moments later, Chie joined in the laughter she couldn't believe that he ended up with Kanji of all people, but Kanji soon stood up after Naoko had sat up with a grin on his lips the moment he said while cracking his knuckles. "Hello buddy." Then everyone blinked whenever Tanny took off carrying Jack, she didn't seem to like the idea of being split up from him... from what Naoko could tell he was wearing that same blue cap as always with his white hair short and spiky a little sticking out, a white tank top, finally beige colored shorts. They both probably didn't want to be apart of it if they were going to be split up, Naoko wasn't sure if that should be found as cute or something else.

Keiichi gulped, waving at him with a trembling hand because he thought that he was going to die thanks to him being paired up with Kanji... Kanji is pretty protective of the girls especially Mion and Naoko, Naoko since she is his girlfriend and Mion happened to be she decided that he was her little brother not that he minded he thought of her as an older sister also. Upstairs, Jack was clinging to his girlfriend while she set a hand on his cheek... his pure white pupiless eyes staring up at her the moment they both started to lean in shortly due to their kiss before being interrupted right when they were about to. After their lips met they didn't notice a thing, not even the screams whenever Battler was acting up including him getting attacked by Ryoji because he fingered Rena and Kanji since he touched her and groped Mion he was definitely pissed off like Mion.

Izanami suddenly showed up, grabbing Battler after Kanji knocked him out, shaking her head she stared at Beatrice frowning since this interrupted their tea. "Your helping me with this Beato." Beato rolled her eyes her hand taking a hold of his hair tightly then taking off to basically torture him for misbehaving... then Izanami had to calm down Bern with help from Seta, she thought Shion who is technically engaged touched Seta whenever she hadn't really done anything to call for attacking her anyways.

"... your brother is screwed Ange-chan." Naoko sighed, she already saw that coming anyways seeing as how he pissed off Ryoji who is the Incarnation of Death, Mion, probably Rena for attemptive rape, and herself who is a witch although in training since he grabbed her ass.

"I've noticed Naoko-chan..." Ange shook her head, their game night had been cancelled anyways thanks to his behavior making this night officially amongst the worse in her book, Naoko reached beneath her dress shirt taking out something it looked like a toy knife with a radio installed into it... which it was she had been the one to tinker with it before to add that into it.

"A knife?" Ange asked, staring at it quietly whenever Naoko nodded slightly only to put it away beneath her shirt where she kept it at for the time being until they were let back in the dorms.

"Yes... I took up tinkering with things and reading due to not really having any friends... the boy's in my class found me strange since my behavior was of a male's and the girl's steered clear of me. Mostly from the fact I didn't like doing anything they did, I liked things neither one accepted as proper for a girl my age so they usually picked on me for it..." Naoko answered finally after a pause, her eyes closed tightly as if trying to fight back the tears that worked their way into her eyes by this point, Ange's gaze moved down to the floor shortly... she understood this perfectly.

"I usually was picked on by the girls at my school too honestly," Ange began, staring at the bluenette girl before she continued while her tears began to fall along with Naoko's. "They always picked on me whenever I spoke of magic and other occult things, they did things to me that I can't ever forget..."

Izanami sighed, seeing that they both were in pain she decided to do something, of course with Virgilia... but knowing that Belphegor, Mammon, and Satan would remember their respective boyfriends. Pyro, Black, and Jack all three which meant they had to be sent there also, the explanation didn't really take long before Tanny picked up Jack who was fast asleep gently and slowly rocking him in her arms while Pyro decided he'd have to tell his younger brother about this later whenever he awakens. Izanami then murmured something beneath her breath putting both Ange and Naoko to sleep, then sent Naoko back moments later with the three sister's since the others of them would be summoned at a later date again by Ange.

* * *

><p>Having to end it here for now... I'll be working on the second chapter as soon as possible and if I get enough reviews I'll add in other stories involving this crossover, so please review if possible I do very much believe I've improved since I first started out when I was fifteen or sixteen since currently I'm eighteen.<p> 


End file.
